Robin Hood Rap by Servan
''thumb|400pxRobin Hood BBC Rap '' Robin kehrt mit Much aus dem heilgen Land zurück, Doch was sich hier daheime abspielt is auch ganz schön verrückt. Gisborne hatte nun sein Land, die waren auch irgendwie Verwand aber dazu später mehr... Guy terrorisiert das Land, was Robin nicht so super fand. Und auch Guy hatte sich Marian zugewand, doch auch Robin hielt schon an um ihre Hand. Und nachdem Robin in Nottingham ärger machte, und danach noch bubimäßig lachte, behielt Gissy sein Land für immer, geht’s noch schlimmer? Pass ma uff... Robin fand so Diebe im Wald, die Outlaws halt. Gehörte jetzt zu ihnen, auch wenn sie am Anfang nicht so kompetent schienen. Gisborne sagte dann, irgendwann, Ey Marian ich mag dich voll, und finde deine Art so toll. Und ich will seien dein Mann! Und dann so in der Burg gab es einen Plan von dem fiesen Schurk. Dem Sheriff Die Verräter sollte ein falscher König bestimmen, dass war für einige sehr schlimm, denn sie starben doch Robin und Friends die griffen dann ein und lösten den königlichen Schein. Und Much geht zur Hochzeitsfeier, denn Robin und ihm war das nicht geheuer. Und dann auf Muchs wort, ging Marian fort, und Guy blieb wütend dort. Und der Nachtwächter also Marian starb fast an einer Wunde, und wer war der doofe Kunde, dem sie das zu verdanken hatte? Guy, die miese Ratte. Das wars!!! *lach * DENKSTE! Denn der Gisborne war jetzt sehr scheiße drauf. Dass Marian ihn stehen lies regte ihn irgendwie auf. Und Outlaw Allan spionierte nun für Giss Denn der Allan hatte Schiss, um sein Leben... er würde alles dafür geben, zu leben. Der Sheriff, Guy und Marian, als Gefangene, gingen dann so in den Krieg, und passen auf dass das nich noch ein 2. mal auffliegt. Auch Rob und seine Freunde reisen hinterher, Das fällt denen auch gar nicht schwer. Weil der Sheriff und Guy von PJ aus den König töten sollen, das Robin und die Outlaws aber irgendwie nicht wollen. Dann so später geht nicht der King sondern Marian drauf. Denn 1. regte sie Guy mit ihrem „Ich liebe Robin“ voll auf, und sie stand einfach im Weg... Scheiße gelaufen Bro... Der Satz dass sie Robin liebt, den Gizzy voll das scheiß Gefühl gibt. Der Satz war nicht falsch geschrieben... geistig und wörtlich bin ich halt im mittelalter geblieben. Guy hasst seine Tat jetzt schon, und da er nicht den König tötete, bekommt er nicht mal seinen Lohn. Er bereut das alles nämlich, Seine einzige Liebe zu töten iss ja auch dämlich... Rob und Mary heirateten noch, bevor sie auf das licht zukroch. Dann starb sie... Zurück daheim, so muss es sein, schlugen sich Guy und Robin die Fressen ein, Duellierten sich voll und Robin Lost ab, nicht so toll, hab ich mir so gedacht aber sterben tut rob nicht. und Achtung! Jetzt wird’s königlich! Mit Guys Schwester, die Guy wegen der sache mit ihrem Mann, so gar nicht mehr leiden kann, kommt auch Prinz John, des Königs Bruder, Doch ist der Prinz kein Guter, denn er hasst seinen Bruder. Bei den Outlaws ist nun auch Tuck daheim. Schön nicht mehr der einzige Schlaue zu sein. Denkt sich Robin und Guy „tötete“ seinen Boss, was PJ mal eben kurz beschloss. Der wird dann auch fast King, mit Kronen und Bling Bling. Dann wird Guy sheriff für 5 minuten. Und nicht grad einer von den guten. Doch weil er den Prinzen an log, beschloss der prinz und zog guy das amt wieder ab, und auf einen schlag, war der dann voll sauer auf ihn und bestellte ihm einen sarg Doch vergebens. Er floh halt in den Wald, so macht man das halt. Heut zu tage, ohne frage. Nach einer Story von Robins Altem. Wie er und Ghislaine, Guys Mutter, sich verknallten, entschließt sich guy zu den Guten zu gehen. Das finden nicht alle so schön. Guys Schwester war böse jetzt. Ich glaube sie wollte dauernd auf der anderen Seite wie ihr Bruder stehn. Wie auch immer, da sie böse ist jetzt, ritten Guy und Rob voll gehätzt, Nach York zu ihrem Bruder Archer. Nach einigen Differenzen, setzte Robin klare grenzen, und das ganze lief gechillter. Am Schluss gibt’s dann voll die große Schlacht, wo Archer auch mit macht. Guy stirbt in nem Geheimgang, bei Robin dauert das sterben noch lang. Erst sterben alle bösen Leute, in so nem Lagerraum, und das noch heute. Wegen Gift das Robin jetzt im Blut hat, stirbt er auch glatt. Doch er wird schon auf so nem Waldgang, von Marian empfangen. Aber erst so später im Sherwood. Das war dieStory von Robin Hood ... Kategorie:BBC Robin Hood